charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Source's Heir
The Unborn Source was the unborn son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. Pre-conception Shortly after the Source of All Evil completely took over Cole, the Seer told him that she had foreseen Phoebe giving birth to the most powerful magical child ever conceived at the time. The child would have been born as a powerful good witch had Phoebe married Cole in a normal way, a move that would have ended any chance of Cole being crowned. However, Cole tricked Phoebe into marrying him in a dark wedding. This action ensured that the baby would be pure evil. Conception The Seer, however, was concerned that Phoebe would figure out something was amiss, and had Cole slip Phoebe some chocolates enchanted with a tonic she had brewed up. These measures ensured that the child would be the Source's demonic spawn. After Cole was crowned as the Source, he had the Seer give Phoebe a tonic that not only strengthened the baby, but slowly ate away at Phoebe's good side. Under his influence, Phoebe began manifesting the powers of the Queen of the Underworld, and was able to touch the Grimoire, even though she never became fully evil herself. Truth and death The Charmed Ones thought that once Phoebe renounced her crown and got the baby away from evil influences, they'd be able to turn him good. Unfortunately, he was still able to control his own mother from the womb. He forced Phoebe to hit Paige twice, as he blamed Paige for foiling his father's plans. He was also taking a considerable physical toll on Phoebe as well. She soon realized that the baby contained nothing of her or Cole--but was the Source's demonic offspring. The Seer lured Phoebe into the Underworld and magically transferred him from Phoebe's womb to her own as part of her bid to become the new Source. She told Phoebe that the baby was never hers nor Cole's to begin with, that from the moment of conception, the baby had always been hers. With the baby in her womb, the Seer took the oath to become the new Source, fulfilling her own centuries-long ambition of becoming ruler of the Underworld. As her first act, she intended to sacrifice the sisters as part of her coronation. However, her magic had worked too well; she found it as difficult to handle the baby's powers as Phoebe had. The sisters noticed this, and used the Power of Three Spell to force her to tap into all of the baby's power, vanquishing every demon in the room -- including the baby, as he wasn't old enough to handle all the force of his powers yet. Powers and abilities (Click for animation)]] {C {C He possessed numerous powers from the womb as listed below. He most likely possessed all of the powers the Source, as well as some unique to him. *Advanced Pyrogenism *Fire throwing *Fire balls *Immunity *Immortality *Invincibility (Probably) *Flaming *Sensing *Telekinesis *Electrokinesis *Telepathy *Super Strength *Advanced telekinesis *Possession *Shapeshifting *Transformation *Molecular Manipulation *Every power of the Source Notes * In Centennial Charmed, Cole created an alternate reality. In this reality the Seer was working for Cole and prophesied the magical child between Phoebe and Cole (who was Belthazor in this reality) so the Unborn Source would have been born anyways but would have been a powerful demon. * If Cole and Phoebe had not been married in a dark wedding and had conceived the right way, their child would have been the only witch-demon hybrid shown on the show. See also *The Source *Phoebe Halliwell *Cole Turner *Seer Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil